A families Bond
by sylarbadass
Summary: This is the sqeuel to A Bond Of Love. This story will follow the ups and down of Logan claming leadership of the Clan. The Knight family is in for some trouble alone the way. (ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW)
1. Chapter 1

~~~ Logan POV ~~~

It's been three wonderful years since my girls were born. Kendall life and mine has been going great, we are happier than ever. We moved down the hall from Mama Knight. We needed more room. James and Maggie moved out as well. They got a house not too far from the Palm Wood. Carlos and Misty stayed at 2J. Misty wanted to stay close to the family and I don't blame her. Big time rush has been put on hold because of our lives. And no one seemed to mine. We were working on an album but our lives were more importance than are music right now. Like today, it was the girls third birthday and Kendall and mine third wedding anniversary, that is why Maggie and I are in the kitchen trying to cook. However, it isn't working out to good.

"Han! Drop it!" I turn to see Maggie chasing Han around the kitchen. He stole something off the stove. He had grown so much in those three years. When he stood up he was almost 6 feet and his wingspan was as big as our living room. I was just happy that he wasn't breathing fire that well yet. But he was learning and it wasn't good for my couch. However, he did open up a hole to the underworld in the bathroom and I happen to fall in. That wasn't a fun day. When I came back, I was full of blood and was so damn fuzzy it wasn't funny at all. However, of course Kendall and the girls were laughing their ass off about it. I was standing there when I saw Han get in his little stand.

"Han No!" I jumped and pushed Maggie out of the way and landed on Han's back and flipped him over. He didn't like that too much. He threw me off and stood over me. "Han no, Han don't do it." I could see his little eyes and I knew it was coming. His face came closer to mine and I closed my eyes and then felt wet demon tongue on me. I was trying to fright him off when I heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "Maggie help!"

"No can do Logan. This is too cute and I am not going anywhere near Han. You forgot I can't touch his skin." Maggie was telling me in between her laugher. That's was it, Maggie is getting it. I looked to Han and shook my head towards Maggie and he looked to her, jumped off me, and ran right for Maggie. I sat up and grin. "Logan I am going to kill you!" Maggie yelled while Han were chasing her. I got up and stood there watching my little demon chasing his Aunt around the apartment. I was laughing so much I had to lean up against the bar so I wouldn't fall over. Then all the sudden I was hit in the head with a piece cake. I turned around to see Maggie and Han standing there. Han was coved in power.

"Han, you trader, It's like that now Hun?"

"Oh yea my fearless leader" Before I could say or do anything, I was hit in the face again with more cake. I wiped it off my head and looked dead at Maggie. "Bring it on butter cup."

~~~Kendall POV~~~

James and I had just dropped the girls off at my mom's and picked up Carlos. Logan wanted to get the house ready for their birthday party. I still couldn't believe I was a father. I mean I never thought that would have happen and now I have three wonderful little girls. Kasey had blond hair and green eyes like me. Kaylee and Kelise looked just like Logan in every way except all the girls had my eye color. We were walking back to my house, Logan and Maggie had kicked James and me out. Something about how I always make a mess when I help Logan cook. However, Logan does a lot worse when he is playing with the girls when they change. I came home one day, walked into my house; there were pillows and blanket torn up everywhere. Kaylee and Han were sitting in the middle of the room in feathers eating the coffee table. Logan was running up and down the stairs rolling my other two daughters down the steps. Yea, we had very long talk about that.

"Hey, Guys something up with Misty?" Carlos brought me out of my thoughts. James and I stopped and turned to him.

"What you mean Carlos?" James asked him. I still try to stay away from Misty. She still scares the hell out of me. Last month Logan and I got into a little fight and she tied up in the closet for three days and poked me with a stick. I don't know ever since then I have been so nice to Logan. We haven't fought since then.

"I think she might be nesting." Carlos said. James and I turned and looked to one another and then back to Carlos. He looked somewhat worried.

"Nesting?" James and both asked at the same time.

"You don't think that means anything do ya?" Logan told me about this. I just need to remember what he said. It was one of those nights, I was trying to have sex with him and he didn't really wanted to. So, I figured if I would listen to him talk, things might change and boy did they. Wait back to what I was thinking about.

"Carlos, Misty might be…" I was cut off when a big bang came from my apartment. We all looked at the door. Then heard it again, I shook my head. "This can't be good. We left Logan, Maggie, and Han in there alone." I told everyone. James and Carlos shook their heads. I slowly turned the knob and open the door then we walked in and what we saw was too normal for my house these days. My kitchen was destroyed, cake, and foresting everywhere. The kitchen table turned over chairs everywhere and one was broken. We didn't see Maggie or Logan anywhere. I brought my hands through my hair and turned to the guys to speak when we all heard Logan yelling from upstairs.

"I will us it!" We all took off running up to see what was going on. We ran to the spare room and saw Logan by the window with the piece of the broken chair strapped to his back and a fire extinguisher in his hands. Maggie had a bowl of water and the blow dryer. Han was standing in front of Maggie blowing hot air at Logan. This is my family. Mother moon help me.

"So this is what you call getting the house ready for the birthday party?" I said. Everyone looked at the guys and I and smiled. Then I saw Han, James, and Carlos did I. They moved out of the way and Han came for me. He ran and jumped on me, pinning me to the wall. Soon came the licks and the drooling. I heard laughing. I pushed him off me and he sat on the ground and looked around.

"Well, what happen?" We all saw Logan and Maggie point to one another. They are worse than the girls are some times.


	2. Insight

~~~Author POV~~~~

In the darkest, know regions of the world stands a great and powerful force that had long lived in these hills. The O'Neil's, a clan of glory and power and within that glory stands a new leader. A leader that will lead the O'Neil's into the blood battle with the rage that fuels her body. A woman to stand tall and to gain the most power within the blood battle, a young woman whom waits until he will clam leadership. She will wait until his time come, then the battle that has been fought for century will come to its end. The Harness Clan will come to their undoing. Standing high in the heavens of her home stands the woman who lust for his blood, looking down a pond the land and earth, she will command soon. She cannot help but think of her one true love, a love that she will kill for, a love that will forever have her heart. Looking down once more, she sees that love, her son Jacob. A boy with so much heart and soul, but just another incents life in this battle, another soul born into darkness. She knows that her heart grows with worry as her son comes of age. He will soon be another lost soul.

"Jacob my son come the sun is soon will raise. You need to come inside." She yells down to her son. His wonderful face looking back at his mother's.

"Come down and get me mother. I am much too tired to walk." Jacob yells up to his mother lying on the ground. Victoria cannot help but think how much her son is like his father, a great man. A great man whom loved all things in this world, a man that was taken from her many years ago. His death will never be forgotten. The Harness that brought death to him will never leave her mind or soul, his soul and her one forever in this life and the next. Doomed to be haunted by each other until one brings death to the other. With the sun coming up in the east, Victoria jumps from her birch up high to her son's side.

"So much laziness in you my son what I am going to do with you" Victoria says leaning down to pick her son up. He wraps his arms around his mother, snuggles into her neck, breathing in her scent, and warms that comes from his mother.

"Maybe take me to see Argon?" Jacob asked pulling away from his mother. She cannot help but smile at her son, his face so soft and full of hope, not yet tinted by what is to come.

"You and that damn bird. I feel like I am losing you to him." Victoria said. She was pouting and sticking out her tongue.

"Not fair momma!" Victoria kisses the side of her son's face and put him down. "You letting me go?"

"Get out of here my son before I change my mind." Victoria said pushing her son into the darkness. "Jacob, please play in the darkness and stay away from your Uncles please. They wish not to be bothered." Jacob smiles to his mother before turning around and running to the house. Victoria looks to the east has the sunrises. She watches as it light drags alone the ground, lighting everything in its path. Placing her hand in the sunlight's path, she watches as the sunburns into her skin, pain coming to her soon. "Soon Logan, you and I will have our time." She breathed out before disappearing into the darkness of her home.

~~~Logan POV~~~

After the mess Maggie, Han, and I made we had to clean it up. I didn't want to. It was all Maggie fault and she should have been the one to not me. I know I am sounding like a baby but still. Here I am in the kitchen with my wonderful husband who trying to make homemade cookies. Maggie and James took Carlos out he was worried about Misty. He told us that she was nesting and we all knew what that meant. Her death was soon to come. I told Maggie to take Carlos and explain it to him. He wasn't losing her. She was just going to be reborn once more, not that big of a deal. I was washing the dished when a shape pain came to my hand. I dropped the dish onto the ground and listen to it break. I could not help but let out a little whimper. "Awww." I backed up and soon saw Kendall coming towards me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I didn't answer him. I looked down to my hand and saw that it was burnt.

"That bitch!" I yelled out. Kendall took my hand and saw it was burnt and starting to bleed. He grabbed the dishtowel that was behind me and placed it in my hand. I held back a wine. I smiled at Kendall when I saw his sexy green eyes looking at me. I just couldn't help but stare into them. I guess I was doing that again because Kendall snapped his finger in front of me.

"I know I am sexy baby, but you don't have to stare all the time." I shook my head and saw that cocky little smile he has. I pushed his chest and he pushed me back against the kitchen sink. You don't know how bad I wanted to grab him and pull him into our bedroom and let him have his way with me. Just whip his clothes off, throw him onto the bed and just…. I looked up at Kendall and I could tell he wanted to kiss me.

"You going to kiss me our just stand there and look me over. I know all this hotness is too much for you babe.."

"Shut up and get over here." Kendall and I were leaning into each other when another pain hit me. This time it was in my side I feel into Kendall and cried out. This pain wasn't like the one in my hand. It felt like someone had clawed into my skin and started ripping at it. "Logan!" Kendall yelled to me. He held onto me as more pain comes to my body. I could feel lash markers coming to my back. Soon I could feel the blood running down my body. "Oh God Logan." I felt myself being picked up and brought to the couch. I knew there was nothing Kendall nor anymore could do this needed to pass.

"K-Kendall, It's Its Victoria…" That's was it, I blacked out.

~~~Kendall POV~~~

All I could do was watch in horror has Logan goes through this. There is nothing I can do to stop this pain; it's has been getting worse over the years. Logan and Victoria souls are getting closer to one another and the pain they share as well. Her soul is coming to Logan more and his to hers. They can see and feel each other lives now. Logan thrust for blood is getting to the point I fear for him. The vampire blood that rages through his body is starting to take a clam to him. Grandpa Harness had told us that Victoria had claimed leadership of her clan and now could sense Logan's whereabouts. This frighten me to the core, I know we are still hidden for them but not for long. Logan has been having dream about his grandfather deaths and it is coming soon. I know once he becomes clan leader our lives are going to be hunted once more. Logan and I both fear for our daughters lives. We know what they are meant to bring to our clan. We cannot let any harm come too our family.

~~~Victoria's POV~~~

I was walking into my bedchambers when I felt someone or something watching me. I slowly turned around to see the shadow of a creature standing there. Before anything could be done, I was stabbed through my side. I fell down and screamed out in pain. I tried to move but I was pinned down to the floor. I looked up to see a demon standing there. I am so sick and tired of these damn things running around here. Before I could kneel to stand up, it jumped on my back and boar its claws into my back and ripped at the flesh. I pulled it from my back and held its neck in my hands before breaking it and drinking its blood.

~~~Logan POV~~~

I could feel that blood lust coming into my body; I shot up and screamed out into the apartment before lying back down onto the couch. I soon felt Kendall arms around me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Here baby" Kendall handed me a glass of blood. I hated drinking it but this damn vampire blood. I took the glass from Kendall and drink it down; I could sense my eyes changing back to normal. When I was done, I placed it on the table and curled myself up to Kendall. "Logan this is the 4th time in three days this has happen. I am getting worried." I snuggled closer to Kendall and wrapped my arms around his wasted. I just wanted this to pass. However, Kendall had every right to be worried about me. If this were to continue, animal blood wouldn't be enough to stop the lust for blood. I can feel my body wanting the taste for human blood.


	3. Shoes!

~~Kendall POV~~~

After what had happen to Logan again, I made him go upstairs and rest. I was so worried about him these days. I know this is part of his life but I am scared for him. I am starting to think the animal blood isn't working anymore. It's taking longer for his eyes to turn back to normal. When the blood lust starts to take over his eyes become black as the nights sky. I am afraid he might try to kill for human blood. I tried to push this to the back of my mind, today was a happy day for the family. We were having a birthday party that I needed to set up for. I looked around the room and saw pink everywhere. Pink, pink and more pink. To tell you the truth I cannot wait for my son to be born. Logan and I both saw him in our dreams but I know he isn't meant to be born for another few years. "Well, time to go make those cookies." I walked back over to the kitchen, tripped over Han, and hit the floor. "Crap." I rolled over and saw Han looking at me with his tongue hanging out. "I wish you could make cookies and cupcakes. But I know you can't sure as hell eat them."

"Why yes I can." I looked up and saw Maggie, Carlos and James standing there looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"Dude, would you like some help?" Carlos asked me. He gave me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and I dusted myself off.

"Thanks."

"So cookies time" Carlos yelled out. He walked past me and grabbed the flour and a bowl. We all got started on cooking everything. It only took about three hours for everything to be done. We had all the food cooked and the house deck out in pink everything. Now all that was left was to go and get my little girls.

"So who wants to help me get my little monsters?" I asked just as Logan came down satires. I have to say he looked a little bit better. His face wasn't as pale as he was earlier in the day.

"Wow, the places looks great! You guys did a wonderful job." Logan said walking towards me. I walked right up to him and brought him into a hug. I felt him hug me back. We pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"You feeling better? Has everything healed?"

"Yea, I am better. But what would make me feel some much better is seeing my daughters."

"Ok then, off to 2j!" I grabbed Logan hand and pulled him to the door. "Guys we will be right back. Keep Han away from the food and the wine. He is becoming a wineo because of Logan."

"I didn't turn our son into a wineo! He just likes to drink with me." Logan said pushing me out the door and hitting the back of my head.

~~~Maggie POV~~~

As we watched Kendall and Logan leave, I knew something was up. I could tell in Logan eyes. It's getting worse and he wasn't going to tell anyone. I knew Logan was trying to be strong for his family but if he lets Victoria blood lust take over then we are in trouble.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I turn to see James and Carlos watching me. I gave them a weak smile and sat down at the table.

"Has Kendall or Logan talked you guys about what's going on with them?"

"Oh God! Logan knocked up again!" Carlos said. I slapped the side of his head. "What was that for Maggie?"

"Logan isn't knocked up. Guys I think the vampire blood in Logan is starting to…" I was irrupted when the front door opens to Kasey, Kaylee, and Kelise running inside.

"Auntie Mags!" The girls yelled and ran right up to me, knocking me out of the chair onto the floor. They jumped on me and starting hugging me. I could not help but smile at them. They are so cute, when they aren't being little evil monsters.

"Hey, what about us" Carlos and James asked. The girls jumped off me and ran to them. James and Carlos grabbed the girls up and hugged them before putting them down.

"Happy birthday baby girls, you know what that means?" Carlos asked the girls. It was quite then they all yelled out "CAKE!" And ran into the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Logan said chasing after everyone. Kendall pulled me up and we watching Logan, Carlos and the girls digging into the cake.

"That's your family." I hit Kendall and smiled at him.

"Shut up, at least Logan and Kasey aren't bugging about shoes today."

~~~Logan POV~~~

The party was in full swing. Everyone was here. We had to save Gustavo from Han once more. You would have thought that after three years he would have come to like him but nope. The girls were playing in the living room with Carlos and Han. Misty, Camille, Katie and Maggie were talking about something. Kendall and James were talking about their fur and how James keeps, it's so soft when he turns. Mama Knight and Tegan were in the kitchen fixing everyone ice cream. I couldn't keep my eyes off Kelly new shoes. I went shopping with her when she brought then and my mouth has been watering since then. I have tried to get help but it didn't work. I even tired hypnosis for a few months. However, it did not work. I ended up in our closet chewing on Kendall shoes and the bad thing was Kasey was with me. She was just like me with the shoes and I loved it. I was so happy that one of my kids loved to eat them. That was something we could share together.

"You are looking at Kelly shoes aren't you baby?" I jumped when I heard Kendall voice. I placed my hand over my heart and turned around. He and James were looking at me.

"No, why would I be looking at those good looking, sweet tasting shoes. That would feel so good going down." I said leaning back to sit on the table.

"Didn't you seek help with your shoes problem?" James said. I just smiled at him.

"Oh, you didn't hear about the after math with that did you?" Kendall said. I put my head down in shame and Kendall wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and shot James a sideways grin.

"You went crazy and ate all the shoes in the house didn't you?" James asked me, all I could do was laugh.

"Oh its worse than that. James he brought Kasey into the shoe madness. My daughter is just like her father when it comes to shoes." Kendall told James, as he places a kiss onto my head. I pushed him back.

"Hey, I am glad I can share my problems with one of my girls. We have a very special bond."

"A crazy bond" Carlos said walking up to us. "Dude, you got worse with the shoes, I mean come on dude. Two nights ago when you…" I jumped off the table places my hand over Carlos mouth to shut him up. No one could know about two nights ago.

"Logan… what about two nights ago, what is Carlos talking about?" Kendall asked me. I could tell Carlos was trying to say something. I started to pull him back into the kitchen.

"Nothing happen two nights ago nothing at all, you didn't hear Carlos speak." I watched as James and Kendall came towards Carlos and me. I was going to run when Kasey walked to up us. I looked down, smiled, and let Carlos go.

"Dad, Kelly shoes?" She pointed too. I let out a smile and lean down to her. That is my baby girl, always thinking about shoes. Thank you mother moon for her.

"Logan and Kasey Knight no!" We both look to Kendall and the guys and smiled wide. Before Kendall could do, anything Kasey and I changed and made a mad dash to Kelly.

"Kelly, save the shoes!" I jumped up from behind the stove and Kelly saw me and braced for the impact. I leaped on Kelly and she fell to the ground laughing.

"Kasey, get the shoes!" I started licking her in the face as Kasey pulled on the shoes. I could hear Kendall yelling and everyone laughing at what was happen. Then I heard a loud thud. I turned and saw Han sitting on Kendall.

"Logan, get off." I didn't listen. I moved and laid down on her until Kasey pulled both shoes off.

"Dad got the shoes." I got up grabbed one of the hills as Kasey grabbed the other one and we ran up the stairs into my room to chew on the shoes under the bed. This was one of the best afternoons a father could ask for. Here I am with my daughter chewing on some damn good tasting shoes.

~~~Kendall POV~~~

I couldn't stop him. Once is craziness takes over he is gone. And boy was is gone today, but he had to take Kasey into his world. I sat up and had a very pissed off looking Kelly looking at me. Misty came and pulled me up with so much force. I flew and hit the couch. "Ouch!"

"Kendall Knight you own me a new pair of SHOES, your husband as a problem!" I just shook my head. I know he does but there is nothing to stop it. He has so many more problems than just the shoes. After we got married, I found out about the paws and my God. Logan can't have anything sticky on them if mud get in between his claws he sit there for hours and hours picking it out with his teeth. Oh, and he will sit and talk to his paws and he wiggles them in front of his face and laughs about it. And he loves to scrape them on anything glass.

"Daddy.." I felt and heard Kaylee and Keilse shaking my arm. I looked down to see their smiling faces at me. I looked around and saw everyone eyes looking down Han. I looked to him and saw smoke coming from his mouth and his eyes were bugging out. I knew what that meant. I grabbed my girls and wrapped them in my arms when we all heard it.

"Hit the deck!" Carlos and James yelled out at the same time. Han sneezed as fire came out of his nose and he flapped his wings causing hot air to go everywhere. I heard a yelling and then running down the steps. The girls and I turned to see a very fluffy Logan standing there with Kasey hanging out of his mouth. Everyone just started laughing.

"I am so dead tonight."


	4. Love, Heartache and Mruder

~~~Kendall POV~~~

Well, the party finally ended thanks to my son Han. Yes, he is my son whom I love very much even know he is a demon. Now it was time for Logan and me time. James and Maggie are taking the girls tonight so Logan and I can have time to ourselves.

"So, guys no sex on the table? We don't need any more little Knight's running around here just yet. We all know you are going to have two more, but not yet please." James said, as he was grabbed the girls over knight bags. I couldn't help but look at Logan. He was giving me that look he does and damn. I couldn't keep a straight face looking at him. His hair was all fluffy and sticking up on top of his head.

"You don't have to worry about that. Kendall knows the rule. No table sex, but we can have kitchen sex." Logan told James winking at me. Oh yes, sex in the kitchen best time ever. We looked to James.

"Damn, where in this house haven't you two had sex?" Logan and I looked to each and then around the house. "Never mine, I don't want to know." Right after James said that Maggie and the girls came walking back in. Logan bent down and the girls ran right to him, he wrapped his arms around them. I loved watching Logan and my girls. I soon bent down with Logan right next to my babies.

"Now you guys be good for Uncle Jamie and Auntie Mags. I don't want to have to hear that my sweet little angles were bad." Logan said.

"We will be good dad." Kaylee said. Logan smiled at them and kissed all their heads then looked to me.

"We always good." Kasey added in. Kelise just looked at us and smiled. She was my shy little girl.

"Love you girls and please listen to your dad. I will be so upset if you're bad." I looked at my girls who smiled at me then I gave them hugs and kisses before they ran to the door, pushing each other as they did. Logan and I stood up and laughed.

"Are you guys sure you can handle them? They are learning how to change and like to do it to play. Mag they are teething right now and like to chew on everything." I said looking at Logan who shot me a cocky smile. Maggie and James saw and let out a little chuckle.

"Don't worry about it guys. I brought chew toys for them." I looked back to Logan and his eyes got big.

"What kind of chew toys?" Since the girls starting playing as wolves Logan as turned back into a big puppy and I loved it, I watched Maggie pull something out and gave it to Logan. "See, I didn't forget about." Maggie handed Logan an angry bird chew toy. I knew he would love it. He and the girls sit on the couch for hour playing that game on the ipad.

"Love you Maggie!" Logan said hugging Maggie. James and I just shook our heads.

"Let's go!" Kasey yelled. She had her hands on her waits looking at everyone, tipping her foot.

"That's all you." Logan and I yelled at the same time. We all let out a little laugh. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave more hugs and kisses. I had to pry Logan away from the girls. We do not really let them leave with anyone that much, well not sleep over. This was only the second time the girls were sleeping away from us. Logan and I hung out the door until Maggie, James, and the girls enter the elevator. I wrapped my arms around Logan and brought him to my chest. I could tell he was worried about them.

"Baby, listen the girls are fine. You know James and Maggie won't let anything happen to them." Logan turned and threw is arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I know, it's just… that.."

"Honey its fine. Now you and I have this whole house to ourselves for a change and I know a few places that we still haven't had sex yet." Logan looked into my eyes and I could see the lust in them, he grabbed me and crashed are lips together. I moved us away from the door and kicked it shut. I then grabbed Logan and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around me, never breaking the kiss. God, we needed this so bad. It has been awhile since Logan and I could be like this. I pulled from the kiss and started working on Logan neck. He threw his head back and let out a little moan. I couldn't help but smile. I love the sounds that come from him. I pushed him down on the table and looked up to him before placing more kissed down his neck.

"K-Kendall, We can't.."

"What…" I said into his neck.

"Table…. Ngh.." I looked up and saw those wonderful brown eyes looking at me. Then I remember no table sex.

"Oh damn." I picked Logan up once more and slammed him against the fridge. I places Logan down and he moved me so I was right up against the fridge. "We playing a little ruff tonight baby?" Logan looked up at me before undoing my belt and pants.

"We are just getting started." Logan growled at me before he slid down. I threw my head back and entangled my hands in his hair. God, Logan and that damn mouth of his. He was still amazing, that would never change.

~~~Carlos POV~~~

I had such a fun day with my family. The girls are getting so big. I cannot wait to have kids of my own one day. I mean that is if Misty can have them, we never really talked about it. We have been together for 2 years now. I never thought I would have found someone like her. She is the most graceful creature in this world. I have been worried about her a few months now. She been nesting, I did not know what that meant until Maggie explained it to me. I was still worried about her through. I knew she was 900 years old now. She told me this has been her longest life yet and it was all because of Logan's grandfather. She was bonded to him and once pass she will too, but be reborn once more. I was walking into the kitchen when I saw Misty standing by the window. I noticed that she was shaking.

"Sweetie are you ok?" I asked her as I walked over to stand by the window with her. She turned around and I saw that she had been crying. "Misty what's wrong?" She didn't answer me. She smiled and then changed into a phoenix and diapered. "Damn, Misty."

"Carlos what's going on?" I turned to see Katie looking at me. I walked over to her and she hugged me. Katie could always tell when something was upsetting me. "She is going to be ok." I pulled away from her our eye meet and then something happen. Katie and I kissed.

~~~Misty POV~~~

As soon as I saw Carlos, I couldn't take it any longer. I changed and left. I came to the one place in my heart that always brought joy into my life. I flew until I was up high in the mount of my birthplace. I knew my death was to come soon and I welcome it. I loved this life more than anything but I have seen so much death through these eyes. I loved Carlos and I know Maggie had told him what was to come. I wasn't worried about losing him. I was worried about what was to come after my master and I pass. Logan would clam leadership of our clan. His life and those of his family will be forever changed. I knew in my heat and so did Logan, we knew the blood battle would come to its end soon. Only one clan must stand. I know Logan will lead us into victory but at what cost? As I looked out in the moon light, I see him and my heat grows with happiness. I watch as he fly into my sight. With a wingspan of great glory, he finally comes to stop at my feet.

"Misha." I hopped over to him and place my head around his.

"My dear sister, you haven't changed in years, still as lovely as ever." We pulled away and looked into each other eyes. I knew then that things were not right.

"Brother, what is wrong?" He walked over to the edge and looked to our mother moon. Soon I was at his side. He turned back to me with sadness in his heart.

"Sister, I found Argon." My heart dropped at his words.

"Brother, he has been turned hasn't he?" My brother bowed his head and then returns to looking into the moon light. All the years looking for him, my dear son had been found, only to turn to the O'Neil's.

"Sister, there is so much darkness in his heart now. He is lost into their world. I am sorry my dear sister." I needed to be strong but my heart was breaking. My son whom was lost to me all those years ago, only to be found by the O'Neil's. My brother soon was at my side, he wrapped his wings around me and I let the tear fall.

~~~Logan POV~~~

Wow, was all I could say. I guess Kendall and I really needed that. We had sex 4 times and I still wanted more. As I lay naked on my kitchen floor, I cannot but smiled at Kendall, he looks so tired and sexy. I have to admit this was a great night so far but one thing could make this night better. FOOD. I haven't been hunting in a while. I was going to wake Kendall up to come with me but he looked to damn cute laying there naked, I could feel myself drooling. I still have that problem. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a hot pink blanket. I know pink again; everything in this house is pink. However, this blanket was so warm and soft. I threw it over the love of my life and kissed his head before I changed and left. It was a great night to hunt. Mother moon light was bright and she was lightening the way. I was going to go hunt some bunnies but I wanted something bigger. Something that would give me a challenge. I crept in the shadows of the woods looking and waiting for something to hunt when my eyes caught something. I slowly peeked out and stocked my pray. I could feel something coming over me and I knew what it was. It was that damn blood lust coming to me once more. I tried to fright it but it was too strong. I followed my pray until it stopped for a breather. I knew this was the time to strike, I leap from the bushes landing on my pray. The woman let out a blood-curling scream, music to my ears. I normally would have played with her a little bit longer, giving her a chance to run but not tonight. Before the woman could scream once more, I snuck my teeth into her neck, breaking it. Her body soon went lip. I pulled up to see her face before ripping at her neck. I pulled and ripped at her skin. The taste of her was over coming me. I went right for her heart and ripped it from her chest. Then I realized what I had done. I looked down at the woman body, torn and bloody. I howled into the darkness at what I had done, and ran into the woods. I ran and ran until I could not anymore. I ended up by the lake. "What have I done?" I screamed out.

"You let my blood take over you." I jumped at the voice I heard. I looked around and saw nothing. I knew she felt what I had done. I walk out to the water, looked down to see my face and then her image merge with mine as one.

"Victoria, this will end soon, you and I will have our day. I will rid you of your life." I screamed out once more.


	5. Fear and Worry

~~~Kendall POV~~~

I turned over on the cold floor to see the sun light shining into my house. I rolled over to see that I was alone. I sat up looking around the room for Logan but couldn't see him anywhere. "Logan, baby you here?" I got up, wrapped the blanket around me, and walked up the stairs to see if Logan was in our room. As, I made my way down the hall I looked out the window to see cops everywhere outside. I walked over to look out the window and saw a white sheet over what could only be a body. "Oh God" I dropped the blanket and changed into my wolf form and ran to find Logan. I was praying to mother moon that nothing had happen to him. As, I ran out the apartment I ran right into Carlos who was coming out of 2j.

"Wow, Kendall what's the hurry?" I looked at him and I guess he could see the worry in my eyes. "I am coming." Carlos and I made our way out the lobby. My mind was racing, did Logan blood lust finally take him over, was he hurt, was he. I couldn't bring myself to think about it. Carlos and I bypassed all the cops and ran into the woods. I knew where Logan would have gone, the lake. Carlos and I ran until we came to that clearing by the lake. I stopped once we made it there I looked out and saw this little white ball lying in the middle by a loge, it was Logan. I could tell he was shaking from the cold air. Carlos looked down to me and nodded his head. I made my way over to Logan, the closer I got, and I could see his fur covered in blood.

"Logan" I spoke in a low and clam voice. I saw him left his head up, his eyes filled with so much hurt. I ran over to him and laid my head on his.

"K-Kendall… I.." He couldn't finish what he was saying, the tears over came him. I pulled away and licked the side of his face. Our eyes meet and he nuzzled his head into my neck. "I couldn't stop Kendall. I tired but." I knew this day would come and I knew there was nothing that I could have done to stop this.

"Shhh, Logan it will all be ok." Logan and I pulled away. We brought our noses together then our heads. That is when Carlos came walking over to us. He looked to Logan with tears in his eyes.

"Logan." He grabbed him and brought Logan into a hug. I heard a noise and looked out into the woods. I could hear footstep and Logan could too, his ears stood up.

"Kendall, there coming, we need to go now." Carlos turns to see where the noise was coming from. He knew we needed to get out of here before anyone saw us.

"You two go; I will talk to the cops. Go now!" Carlos said. We both licked him and ran into the other part of the woods. We ran for about 2 miles before Logan stopped. His ear went straight up and started to growl. I smelt the air and started growling myself.

"Kendall go to the girls now!" Logan yelled at me.

"Logan, I can't leave you." But he was right. I needed to get our daughters before they are found I needed to warn Maggie and James. I looked to Logan licked him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Maggie to take the girls to the Harness Castle. I will meet you there." With that, Logan ran into bushes. This was happing to fast. I ran from Logan to my family, I needed to keep them safe.

~~~Logan POV~~~

I turned to watch Kendall run from the woods to our girls. I knew that once I let the blood lust take me over, she would send him to find me; he was always the best tracker in this blood battle. I had to stop him; I couldn't let them get to my family. I stopped when I heard and smelt him. I growled as he came closer to me. I watched as a shadow came out of the darkness, his face pale, his eyes filled with the night sky. I crouched down and started growling more.

"Now, Logan is that anyway to treat an old dear friend." His voice echoing through my ears, I started to circle him. "Logan, I am not here to hurt you just yet." I started to snap at his legs. "Harness I wouldn't dare try it."

"Why not? I should tear you apart for your betray to our clan. Why should I let a leach like you live? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now William?" I said, still circling my pray.

"You know why Logan? Could you kill a brother of your blood?"

"You lost that right to call yourself a brother of mine a long time ago." I snapped at him once more, making him jump. I watched as his eyes went from black to yellow. I could see his teeth coming out. William let out a growl before jumping for me. I jumped back making him land on the ground he looked to me. I didn't hold back. I ran to him and grabbed onto his back. He yelped and threw me from him. I landed on the ground right by a tree. I felt myself being stabbed from the branch I hit. I couldn't let this pain stop me, William needed to be stopped.

"Come on Logan! Let's see that true Harness come out, let's see that killer I know you are." William said. He stood up and brushed himself off. My eyes grew dark. I could feel that anger coming to me. I growled once more and ran to him, jumping onto his chest. We both feel to the ground. I bit down into his neck pulling at him. That is when I felt myself being thrown off William. I hit a tree; I shook my head and stood once more. We both looked to one another.

"This ends now William." I snarled at him and leaped for him once more. I jumped to the side of him making him stumble back. I nipped at his legs, sinking my teeth into his flesh. William yelled out. He grabbed my neck and tried to move me from his legs. As he pulled I bit down harder until I finally hit bone. William cried out in pain. I stopped and watched him fall over. I jumped on his back and bit down on his neck. I could feel him struggling to throw me from him. I wasn't going to let go. I flipped him over so he was lying in his back. I let go and walked over to him, his eyes and mine meeting from one finally time. "See you in hell." With that, I snapped his neck into two.

~~~Maggie POV~~~

I was up early this morning. James and the girls were still out; they played most of the night. I was shocked to see that James and the girls stayed up late. Logan was right when he said they were night crawlers. I walked into my kitchen to make some coffee when I saw Kendall running in the front yard. He was a wolf and I knew then something happen. I ran to the front door and open it up he ran in and fell to the ground. "Kendall, what happen?" I watched him trying to catch his breath.

"L-Logan, h-he killed someone."

"What, Kendall are you sure?" I asked as he changed back into human form.

"Maggie, his blood lust took over. She felt it and send…" I didn't let him finish, I knew we needed to get out of here. "Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs with James, Kendall…" We both heard a scream and ran to the girls and James. Kendall changed back and beat me up there I was right behind him. When we ran through the room to see James, he had the girls behind him, growling at this woman whom was standing there. Kendall jumped at her, pushing her into the wall. "James the girls now!" I ran to him and picked up Kasey, James grabbed Kaylee and Kelise. We ran from the room into our bedroom. I ran to the dresser and grabbed my spell book. I flipped through the book until I found what I was looking for. "Mother moon of Harness, bring us back to our birth place." I grabbed the dragger that sat next to the book, slit my hand, and dropped Blood onto James and the girls. With end moments, a light came around us. I looked to the door one more time to see Kendall running in, his ear was cut and I could see him limping.

"Daddy!" The girls yelled out. He ran into the light and we all disappeared.

~~~Carlos POV~~~

I was coming back home, I had talked to the cops and told them I haven't seen any wild dogs around here. I was so scared for Logan; I knew he was going through a lot right now. I open the door and walked into see Katie sitting at the table. I just smiled at her. I didn't know what to say or do. We kissed last night.

"Carlos, can we talk." I stopped when I heard Katie voice. It was so sweet and soft; I smiled at her and walked to the table.

"Look, Katie about last night, I was upset." Katie cut me off when she kissed me yet again. I could not help but kiss back. I grabbed Katie by her waist. I felt her wrapper her arms around me, I picked her up and deepen the kiss, once we broke apart. We just smiled to one another, putting our foreheads together.

"We are so screwed." Katie said to me. I just smiled at her when we both saw this light come around us. "What the hell?" That was when we both heard howling.


	6. unexpected news

~~~Victoria POV~~~

I am not waiting any longer Logan, you and I will have our time and the time us now. I looked to the moon knowing that the Harness clan would soon join one another. I walk back into the den seeing my brother watching and waiting for me.

"Sister, we must strike now while he is still alive." My brother spoke out.

"No, we will wait until his death. Logan must become clan leader. We still don't know where he Harness castle stands."

"Victoria, we have waiting too long. We have lost so many it is time! I will not wait any longer!" I turn to face my brother. I could see the angry within him.

"I am ruler of this clan! You will do as I say brother. Don't think I won't cast you out. The time must be right for all to end. Logan will learn what it is to lose the ones he loves." I turn back to look out into the darkness. Logan will lose everything he has ever loved. He will learn what true sadness is, he will feel everything he took from me.

"Sister, I pray that you know what you are doing. Logan will not stop until his family is safe; I pray that your plan doesn't turn on you. I will stay with you and keep you safe my sister but I will have no part in what is to come." I turn to see my brother standing before me. I knew from his eyes that he was worried. "Sister, you do this I fear… I fear for you and your unborn child."

"Dylan, Logan will never hurt a life. He too will find it hard once he figures it out. A harness will never murder their own bloodline no matter what.

"She is right Dylan; Logan will never hurt a Harness no matter who its mother is. He doesn't have the heart to kill and innocent." A smile comes to my face at his voice. I watch as the new love of my life comes into view. His eyes filled with vengeance for the one whom cast him out. I push past my brother and run into his arms. The arms that would protect my son from those damn wolves, those arms that brought a new life into me. "My darling don't worry Logan will soon learn never to cross us." I place a soft kiss to him.

"Who would have ever thought I would fine love again with a Harness. Kevin my love, it is time. Jacob has been waiting all day to show us."

"Then shall we go my darling, our son awaits us." Kevin grabbed my hand as we left the den. Soon Logan, enjoy these last moments of happiness because soon your world crumbles into everlasting darkness.

~~~Logan POV~~~

As I walk these halls of the Harness castle, I cannot help but think what was to come. William found me after all these years. That basted he betrayed us and got what was coming to him. His death will be one I will never forget. I can still taste his blood in my mouth. I could hear talking down the hall and I ran towards the light coming from it. I nodded the door with my nose and entered the room to see everyone standing there. I walked into the room and everyone stopped and turned to me. I saw Kendall and my girls; they ran right up to me.

"Daddy!" My girls came and run to me and hugged me. I placed my head around him. I looked up to see Kendall; he was bleeding from his head and limping over to us.

"Logan… He kneed down and brought all of us into a tight embrace. I was so worried about them. I knew we weren't safe anymore. None of us was anymore

"Logan…" I looked up from my family and saw my Grandfather standing there. I walked over to him and changed back into my human form.

"How Grandfather and don't you lie to me. My family and I are hidden from her and her clan! How did they find us?" I yelled out to my grandfather. My girls and Kendall could have died tonight.

"The blood lines have been crossed." He said. He walked over to the window and looked out. I turn to Maggie she was standing there with a blank express on her face. I looked to Kendall and my girls. I could feel Kendall was worried about our family. My grandfather turn back to face us all "He betrayed our clan." I growled out and slammed my fist on the table.

"Logan clam down." I heard and felt Maggie hand on my back. I turn to face her she was looking scared.

"No! I will not clam down! He betrayed us Maggie! He turned from us only to turn to the O'Neal's! Now my family is in danger because he crossed the bloodlines! I will not stand for this!"

"Logan please clam down." Kendall came and grabbed me. I pulled away from him. I was pissed at this news. I looked around the room and saw that Carlos and Katie had taken the girls out. I was happy about that, they didn't need to see my like this. I was going to say more when Misty came flying in with Misha. I growled at them before changing back into my wolf from. I leaped from the table and pinned Misha down.

"Logan!" I heard my grandfather call out, but I didn't care. I stood over Misha, teeth showing and nipping at him but never biting him.

"You did this! You were his guarding!" I screamed out to him.

"I will not stand for this!" I went to bit him when I was pulled from him. I was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see my grandfather as a wolf. He had pulled me from Misha.

"That is enough!" He growled out. I changed back and stood there watching him. Kendall was soon as my side. Misha did the same. "I will not have this is right now!"

"My Master this is why he shouldn't clam leadership if this clan, he isn't ready. He is.."

"MISHA stop!" Grandfather yelled out. He changed back and stood between Misha and me. I could feel Kendall holding me, if not I think I would have killed him or a least tried. I watched as Misty came and stood by her brother, she wasn't too happy about what was going on. "This clan will not break down now. Everything has changed, the bloodline have been crossed. This blood battle as changed. No one is safe anymore. Logan we cannot wait until my death, you must clam leadership now." I went to walk over to my grandfather when I felt that oh wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed hold of the table, leaned over, and threw up. I felt Kendall come to my side and then footsteps.

"Logan, not again?" I looked to see James and Maggie. I was breathing heavy, tried to move but once again I bent back over, and threw up some more, this time a jolt of pain hit me as I did. I screamed out and fell back, and grabbed my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Ahhh!" this pain was nothing I had every felt before. It felt like someone hands were trying to pull at my insides. "Kendall help…." I clinched at the pain. My grandfather was soon at my side, he placed his hands to were the pain was. I was started to black out from the pain the last thing I remember is hearing my grandfather telling Kendall something and then nothing.

~~~Kendall POV~~~

Why now, why now I keep asking myself, after what happen at Maggie and James place I knew everything had changed. Logan, the girls and I were hidden from the vampires. But, now that the bloodlines have been crossed, everything was difference. The whole clan was in danger and now something is wrong with Logan. I pray that he isn't pregnant again, not now, not why all this is going on. I watched as Grandpa Harness comes from Logan's room, his hand were full of blood. I leaped from my spot and ran to him.

"Kendall, he is fine and so is the baby."

"No, you're lying? Logan isn't pregnant." I said. He can't be not now.

"My boy it is true. I know this wasn't meant to pass yet but Mother Moon had other plans for you both. I know the time isn't right for this to happen but Logan will be protected and so will your daughters." Grandpa Harness said before walking down the hall. I stood here stocked to death. I heard someone walking over to me but I didn't see who.

"Kendall." I jumped when I felt someone touch me. I turned and saw Katie. "You did it again didn't you?" All I could do was nod. "Look I know thing seem bad right now but Logan and those little girls need you. So suck it up and deal with it." I picked my head up and smiled at Katie. So brave and wise for a teenage. "No get in there big brother." She said pushing me into the room. I stopped at the door before opening it. As I did I saw Logan sitting there with his claws sticking out.

"Baby your paws are fine." He looked to me with so much sadness in his eyes. I walked over to him and brought him into a hug. I could soon hear soft crying coming from him.

"I am sorry Kendall." I heard him say into my neck. I pulled him away from me and wiped his tears away.

"Logan there is nothing to be sorry about. It happened again, oh well." I told him as I pushed him a little bit so I could lie next to him.

"Kendall this is the worst time this could have happen! We are at war and I am the one that has to lead them into battle and I am pregnant yet again!" I wrapped my arms around Logan and brought him back closer to me. He placed his head on my chest.

"Sweetie this always happens at the worst time. We will handle this, everything will be ok." I told him. I soon felt him relax.

"I hope your right Ken but what I don't get is we didn't have sex on any tables. I mean we sex everywhere and I have never gotten knocked up. What was difference this time?" I thought about it and Logan was right. All the times we had sex around the house and other places he never got pregnant then it hit me.

"Baby, we had sex under the table that one time."

"That's it! We are getting rid of the table." We laughed at this. I knew Logan was trying to make the most of it but I also knew he was worried deep down, so was I. We stopped laughing when the bedroom door opened up. We saw the girls running in. They came and jumped on the bed and hugged Logan. I saw his face, any worry he had at that moment had melted away.

"You kay?" Kasey asked Logan.

"Yes baby girl I am fine. Daddy just not feeling too well right now" He told Kasey as she hugged his arm and moved it up so she was lying under it. Kaylee came on the other side and did the same pushing me out of the way. Kelise smiled at me and looked at me.

"Move no room." She pushed me again and snuggled right up against Kaylee. Logan smiled as wide as we could and then started to laugh.

"I see who you love more." I told the girls trying to sound all-sad.

"You're not sad you're playing." Kasey told me sticking her tongue out at me. I smiled at my girls and moved over a little bit before coming to lay by Kaylee and Kelise.

"Daddy you better now?" Kelise asked Logan. He smiled at me and then looked at his stomach. I saw girls noticed what he did and smiled to.

"Baby!" all three of them yelled out. There were two smart for their age.

"Yup." Logan said. We watched as the girls left Logan, and went to his stomach, lifted up his shirt, and gave his stomach each a little kisses. I smiled at the sight in front of me before I leaned over to kiss Logan on the lips.

"I love you Logie." I said against his lips before pulling away to kiss his forehead. Logan snuggled into my chest and we looked to the girls who had their heads lying on Logan flat stomach. I will never forget this one moment for the rest of my life because I knew this happy moment would be the last for a while.

~~~Maggie POV~~~

Logan is having another baby and what great timing too. I knew of the magic that would keep him and his unborn child safe but for how long. Knowing what Kevin had done broke my heart. We were all warned about what would happen if the bloodline were ever crossed. I sat here looking and praying to mother moon for her gaudiness that our clan needed. We needed her more than ever. I closed my eyes when I felt arms wrap around me. I smiled to myself; stood up, turn around to see my wonderful boyfriend smiling at me.

"Another one?" I just smiled at his words. He was thinking the same thing as me.

"Logan and Kendall need to cool it with having sex on the table." I laughed again as James and I moved so we could sit down. "Maggie I know your upset about Kevin."

"James he betrayed our clan and now look what happen. Everything has changed, no Harness his safe anymore. I knew he hated Logan but to do this.." I couldn't finish as the tears started to poured from my eyes. James pulled me closer as I cried into his shirt.

"Mags, everything will be find. I have only been a part of this clan for three years and I have seen what the Harness clan can do. Logan will not let our clan end. He will fight his is last breath to save his family and Kendall is the same way." I pulled from him and smiled. I gave him a kiss before looking back to the moon. In the distance I could see something a pond her. I stood from my spot and walked to the edge of the balcony. Looking closer at the moon, I gasp.

"It can't be?"


	7. Time together before the end

~~~Logan POV~~~

I opened my eyes and looked down to see my three little sweethearts laying down on me in their wolf form. I loved watching them sleep; I went to move my arm when I felt someone laying on it. I turned my head to see Kendall knocked out on the side of me he was drooling. I smiled at the sight of him and slowly pushed him off. He slid down and curled himself up around the girls. I moved off the bed and felt a little pain hit me; I stood there for a few second and waited for the pain to subside. I can't believe I am pregnant again and at the worst timing ever. I looked to my family and smiled at them. I leaned down, gave a kiss to all four of them, and walked out the door. It was happing again; the cherries were calling my name once more. As I enter the hallway, I grabbed a torch that was on the wall, Grandpa and his old ways. I made it down the hall and into the kitchen. I walked in and saw what I had been wanting; Fresh cherries picked right off the vine. "Yummy!" I said and ran to the bowl that was sitting on the island. I ran up to it, grabbed a hand full, and shoved it into my mouth. "Mmmmm"

"Just like your Grandmother." I jumped and turned around to see Grandpa standing in the doorway. He smiled at me, walked in, pulled out a chair and sat down. I swallowed what I had in my mouth, grabbed the bowl, walked over to him, and sat down.

"Hi" Was all I could say. We just looked at each other while I threw more cherries into my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"Don't eat too many of those things you will blow up like a balloon." He told me. I just smiled. That what he used to tell me all the time when I was younger, he went to grab one and I growled at him and pulled the bowl to my chest.

"Sorry…." I said pushing the cherries towards him. He looked at me and started laughing. "What?"

"You don't relies how much you are like your grandmother. When she was with her pups she did the same thing to me." I smiled.

"I did the same thing to Kendall all the time." There was a long pause before I spoke again. "Grandpa I didn't mean for this to happen. I know this is the worst time for this to happen and I am truly sorry." I said putting my head down.

"Logan my boy, never be sorry for bringing a life into this world. Yes, yours and Kendall timing is at a very bad time but it was meant to be." I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. He was right I should be happy about bringing a new life into this world, but the dangers we are facing right now wasn't good.

"How many this time?"

"Just the one my boy and that's a good thing, wait until Maggie finds out how many she will be having." After he said that, I dropped a hand full of cherries onto the table and look to him.

"I am not going to pregnant alone this time?" I rather asked a little bit too excited. I mean this was wonderful news and then again, with everything that is going on it wasn't. Grandpa looked at me and started laughing.

"No my dear boy you won't this time."

"How many is Ms. Maggie expecting?" He just shot me that look and I knew. It was going to be she that was going spit out the litter. "It's Maggie isn't it?" All he did was smile at me. Grandpa and I sat there and talked for a while until I ran low on cherries.

"I am out of cherries." I said with a pout on my face. I was sad; I wanted to cry at this point. "Damnit." I said wiping away a tear that fell. "I hate this shit! It is just cherries!" I said crying. I threw my head on the table and coved it with my hands. I felt Grandpa get out of his chair and walk up to me. He placed his hand on my back and I looked up.

"Why don't we go and pick some off the vine." I smiled up at him and wiped the tears away. I got up and we both walked out of the kitchen. I know why he was doing this. I felt it and he did to, this was going to be the last night we would spend together before I became clan leader. Now that everything had changed his life would end sooner than what was shown to him. There can only be one clan leader and he wasn't strong enough to face the O'Neil's. I was to take is places and in doing so I would be killing him at the same time. I felt a tear roll down my face as we entered the garden.

"Logan, it has to be done. I have lived a long enough life as it is. My time should have ended long ago but I was kept here until the new leader was born and that was you. I have faith in this clan you my boy, but right now I would like to spend my last hours with my grandson." I looked to him and smiled. He was right. I changed into my wolf form, bit his leg, and took off running into the garden. I looked back and saw Grandpa change and run after me. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran smack into a tree and fell back into a mud.

"Nooo! I am going to frizz!" I looked up when I heard laughing it was Grandpa, he was standing over me with his tongue sticking out.

"Yup and that bushes tail doesn't help the situation, the new clan leader, here to lead the great and might Harness clan with a bushes tail." He said. I jumped at him and tackle him to the ground. We played around for God know how long until I got hungry again. Fatness here I come once more.

"I am hungry, do those little gopher things still live out in the wood where the purebreds are?" I asked after I was done licking my tail. I was trying to lick down the bush-ness but it wasn't working. Grandpa walked over to me licked my head and then backed away.

"Yes, but I want to place a protection spell on you before we venter out into the woods." I just nodded my head, sat down, and waited for Grandpa to be done with the spell. About after 15 minute everything was ready to go. We walked away from the castle and looked to mother moon. Her light was shining bright tonight. It was a cool and nice night to be out hunting. I haven't been out in these woods for years. Last time I was out here, I was 6. Maggie and I was playing hide N seek and I got lost.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Ok Logie you go hide and I will find you." Maggie said as she placed her head in her paws and started to count. I smiled at her and took off running. I wanted to hide in a good spot. I looked around and saw a fallen tree and it was split open. I was running towards the tree when I tripped over my paws and started falling down a hill. I kept falling and falling until I hit a little lake. I howled out in pain. A branch was impaled through my paw. I started crying more has I tried to pull the branch from my paw. It wouldn't come out and blood was started to ooze from it.

"Maggie! Momma! Anyone?" I howled into the dead of night hoping someone would hear me. "Momma!" I was cold and in pain. I got up and tried hopping over to the riverbank side but I couldn't, the pain was too much for me. I fell back in the water and started whining. I was crying when I saw a shadow coming into the moon light. I stood up and tried backing up but I hit something fury. I looked up and saw a tall black wolf standing behind me. His eyes yellow as the moon light. I started to shake.

"I-I-I want…" He cut me off and picked me up by my neck and drug me out of the water and up the riverbank. I was looking around while he carried me. He must have walked about 3 miles when we came into a cave. He placed me down and winked at me. I watched as he three other smaller wolves came to my side. I was sitting there wagging my tail.

"Logan Mitchell of the Harness clan, I knew one of these day you were going to get lost in these wood."

"You're a purebred?" I asked shaking from the pain I was in the black wolf came back and nodded his head before placing his teeth around the branch.

"This might hurt a little bit." He said.

"No it won't I am strong I can take it." I told him but has he pulled it out I let out a very girly howl. I looked down and started licking my paw. I had tears in my eyes now. "I want my momma." I cried out. I lay down and curled myself into a little ball.

"I have sent someone to calm her for you. She will be here soon." I looked up as the black wolf came and lay by me. I snuggled up to him, placed my head on his big paws, looked up, and licked his face.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raymond."

~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~

I smiled at remembering that. Raymond was the leader of the pure breads. He was once a human but choose to stay a wolf to look after the ones that didn't fine there mate or choose to become a pure beard. I saw Grandpa watching me with his head to the side. I just jumped up, ran and hit him the in the face with my tail.

"You and that damn tail!" He said running after me. We ran a few feet until we heard howling in the distances. We both knew who that was. We stopped and looked to the moon and smiled. We walked a few more miles before we were at the cave. I was about to walk in when a gray wolf jumped out at me, making me fall backwards.

"Tessa, it's all right." Grandpa said. She looked back and saw me.

"I am sorry it just you know." She said winking at me. I growled and got up, walked over to her and hit her with my front paw.

"I should bit you for that. I could have gotten hurt." I said walking pasted her hitting her with my tail. Lolo and I have some work to do tonight. I could hear Tessa and Grandpa talking has I walked into the cave. It was pitch dark until I made it to the center. I looked around and saw everyone stop and stare at me. I was scared to death that was until I saw Raymond walking up to me. I did the same and bowed my head.

"Logan." He said. I looked up and he was smiling at me. I walked closer to him, hugged him with my head, and then backed up. I sniffed the air and felt that wonderful feeling. I backed up a little and started to gag before I puked on the ground.

"So, does this count as number one for the night?" I looked up and saw Grandpa and Tessa walking up to us.

"You're in on it too?" I asked.

"Sadly see my boy I am. And I did win the last time but Carlos and Kendall refused to accept it." He said laughing. I sat down and moved my head to see Raymond looking somewhat confused. "He is pregnant again."

"Damn boy, I thought three would have been enough for you and hasn't only been three years?" I just rolled my eyes, leaned over again, and puked. I heard laughing coming from all the other wolves in the cave. "My lord what has brought you and pukey into the woods tonight? I growled at him.

"He was hungry and wanted food." I finally stopped puking and walked back over to where Grandpa and Raymond were.

"Yea and I am still hungry! So let's go!" I yelled running towards the opening in the cave. I was about to run though when two wolves came running back in. I could smell the blood coming from them.

"Raymond! V-vampires on the horizon, we were jumped. Mary is gone." I ran to the front of the cave and smelt them. I looked back to Grandpa and then to the moon and there I saw it. She was bleeding, the firestone. I heard running towards me and looked back to see Raymond and my Grandfather. I couldn't stay here I need to get back to Kendall and the girls. I shared a glance with them before I took off. I couldn't let my family get hurt.

"Logan!

~~~Kendall POV~~~

Carlos and I were in the kitchen when I heard my girls howling out. I looked to Carlos and changed running down that hallway to get to my girls. I ran into the room and saw a vampire towing over my babies. I growled and leaped for them and then felt something hit me. I fell to the ground and darkness came a pond me.


	8. The begining

~~~Kendall POV 2 hours before~~~

I was having the most wonderful dream about Logan and the girls when I kept feeling something chewing on me. I open my eyes to see Kaylee chewing on my tail in her sleep. I smiled and licked her on top of her head. She let out a yaw and then went back to sleep. I looked around and seen that Logan was no longer in the bed. I was worried about him after earlier today. I slowly jumped off the bed and changed back into my human form. Once that was done, I grabbed a blanket, wrapped my girls in it, and placed pillows around them to make sure they wouldn't fall from the bed. After that was done, I walked into the hallway and looked for a torch. Grandpa Harness always wanting to keep it in the dark ages, I looked to the left and found one. I grabbed it and went to the first place I thought Logan would be, the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see it lit up with Candles. I walked in and saw no one in there but I did see an empty bowl sitting on the table. I knew Logan was here because that bowl was filled with cherries. "Oh my God it's starting already." I said as I walked over to the window and looked out. When I did, I couldn't help but smile. There Logan was in wolf form rolling around in the grass with Grandpa Harness playing with him. "That's my baby. Now, I am hungry what to eat?" I said aloud. I walked around until I found it. "Thank you mother moon!" I moved a few things out of the way and found the turkey and ham that was in there. I grabbed everything I needed to make me the biggest sandwich in the world and moved over to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and started working on my masterpiece. I was humming to myself when I heard someone.

"Oh God that is one breath taking sandwich" I looked up with a piece of bread in my mouth and saw Carlos standing in the door way drooling. I dropped the bread and smiled at him.

"I know, it's sexy looking" I said spreading mayo on it. I watched as Carlos came over and pulled out a stool. He sat down and I could tell something was up with him. "Dude you ok?"

"Don't kill me please, it just happen." Ok, now I was really getting worried. I placed my sandwich down, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little when I did that. I backed up so he could move to the other side so he could look at me.

"Carlos…"

"I kissed Katie!" He said jumping off the stool and running behind the island. I stood there for a few second before I made my way over to Carlos. I could see he was scared. I walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank Mother Moon! I knew it and it's about damn time!" I said hugging him. I felt him go stiff so I moved back to look at him, he was just looking at me like I was some crazy person.

"Y-You're not mad about this?" I backed up, walked back over to my gorgeous looking sandwich, and sat down. I looked back to see Carlos coming closer to me.

"Nope, man Logan and I been waiting for it to happen. I mean come on, you two arealways together these days with the girls. And beside I not a big fan of Misty. I know you love her but dude come on."

"I am so damn confused man. I love Misty but your right these days she been distant and Katie been there for me." Carlos said throwing his head down. I patted his back with my free hand.

"Carlos look whatever you decide will be fine but if you have feeling for Katie and you decide to be with her and hurt her then I will kill you." I was hoping that he would choose Katie, she has been crushing on him so long now and Logan hasn't been helping her either. He keeps pushing her to tell Carlos how she feels.

"Thanks man, and don't worry Katie and I did talk about it and then she slapped me. I need to talk to Misty through but I haven't seen her since all this shit has happen. Oh hey Congrats! I heard you knocked Logan up again. You two really need to stop having sex on the table."

"We didn't have sex on the table we had it under the table." I said shoving my now finished masterpiece into my mouth. I heard Carlos laughing at me. "I am happy don't get me wrong but this is the worst timing every! The clan in in danger and Logan is pregnant and suppose to lead them into battle. Carlos I am scared I might lose him and this child." I didn't know I was crying until Carlos wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Kendall everything will be fine. We are here with you and Logan and no damn vampires are going to take this clan. I might not be a wolf or some powerful creature but I will fight with you guys until the end." I smiled at Carlos, he has changed so much in the last three years but yet again, he was the same silly Carlos we are loved. Now that is all done its time I made me one of those!" He said pointing to my sandwich. Carlos and I sat in the kitchen, talked about everything in our lives, and had a few good laughs mostly about Logan and the girls on how crazy he is going to become again.

"You want another drink?" I asked Carlos as I walked to the fridge. Right has I open the door I head my daughters howling. I dropped the drink, looked to Carlos, and ran out the door and down the hall to my girls. I changed and jumped through the door and saw a woman standing over my girls. I smelt the air and knew she was a vampire. "Back away now!" I screamed out as I ran into the room. I head something behind me and when I turn I was hit in the head and fell to the ground. With my eyes closing, I saw this woman walking up to me and lean down.

"I see Logan as done well for himself with you but now it's time for him to suffer how I have." I knew at that moment this woman was Victoria, I tried to move but I was pinned down. She lifted up my chin and kissed me on the nose before I was hit again. But before I was complete out I head Carlos yelling for me. I howled out before I faded away.

"Daddy!" was the last thing I heard.

~~~Carlos POV~~~

Kendall and I both heard the girls howling, Kendall took off down the hall before I could even move. I ran after him and when I was closer to the room, I heard the girls were howling as if someone was after them. I ran into the doorway to see to vampires kneeling over Kendall, one had picked the girls up and threw them into a cage. "Kendall!" I yelled out. I ran into the room and jumped on the man that held Kendall down. I was on his back when someone grabbed me and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and bounced onto the floor. I looked up to see this woman walking towards me.

"You will die tonight but not just yet." She said grabbing me by my shirt pulling me up; she threw me back to the wall and tilled my head so my neck was showing. I couldn't do anything she had sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed on in pain as she found a vein. I could feel blood dripping down. She let me go and I fell to the ground. "Bring them." I clawed over to Kendall and pulled him to me to before I faded into darkness.


	9. Craziness

(Kendall POV 4 weeks ago)

Gustavo had called me into the studio for some work. The album wasn't that big of a deal but every now and then we did have to do some work on it. I didn't want to leave but I had to. When I got up, I didn't find Logan in the bed with me. That was normal for him, he would wake up, change into his wolf form and go lay down on the floor in the girls bedroom with them. So, I got up, walked into the room and didn't see anyone in there. "Logan, girls?" I walked around the room and still nothing. I was about to leave when I got amused. "Ahh!" I was jumped. I fell to the ground and was being licked to death by my wonderful husband and three little angels.

"Daddy! You're up!" Kaylee told me. I picked her up and kissed her little wet nose and then Kasey and Kelise came and licked me with their little tails wagging. I kissed both of them and then they took off running down the hall. I turned to Logan who was just sitting there with his tongue hanging out and his head cocked to the side.

"You are turning them into little animals." I said crawling over to Logan. He stood up and licked me before backing away.

"Why my love whatever do you mean?" Logan said walking farther away from me. I saw him and grabbed his tail before he could run out the room. I pulled him back and he fell on top of me. I grabbed his face and licked the side of his snout. That is when he sneezed on me.

"Nice baby.."

"You're welcome.. Now, my sexy looking husband I am taking the girls out hunting this morning. Wanna come?" I sat up pulled Logan towards me. He wrapped his tail around my body and placed his head in the cook of my neck. God he smelt so damn good. If I didn't have to leave I would so throw him on the bed and have my way with him.

"Babe I would love to but Gustavo called me and I have to go in for a little bit." Logan pulled away from me and started with the puppy eyes. "Logan no! please not the eyes…" As I said that Logan moved, I threw my head back and closed my eyes that when he sneezed on me again. I leaned my head back and he was just looking at me.

"Sorry, the roses are blooming."

"Yea, now come on. The girls have been down stairs to long by themselves." Right as I said that we heard the girls laughing and then screaming at Han. Logan and I shared a glance and then bolted down. When we got there, Han had breathed hot air. The girls were all fuzzed up. I smiled and then turn to Logan; he was one big fuzz ball. I couldn't hold it in, I started laughing out loud. Logan saw me, looked at his paws and then growled at me. The girls saw. He and my babies started chasing me around the living room. Well, after that I was an hour late. I walked into the studio to see Kelly and Gustavo talking about something. I walked in and they stopped and looked right at me.

"Kendall, what the hell happen to you?" Kelly asked in that caring voice she always has.

"Don't ever and I mean ever laugh at Logan when he is fuzzy or pull his tail and tell him it is getting bushier with each passing day. He and the girls jumped me and well you see what happens." I said pointing down my body. Logan bit my ear, the girls nibbled on my legs and fingers. I looked like I was robbed and then bitten to death.

"Awww, so how are the girls? I haven't seen in a few weeks." Kelly asked.

"Well, they are teething which isn't good. Kasey shoe problem is getting worse and Logan isn't helping with that one. He takes her into the bedroom and they both chew and eat my shoes. Kaylee is getting fuzzier every day. Logan doesn't like that so yesterday he went and got Maggie flatiron and flat iron my daughter fur. Kelise and Han are plotting to kidnap the mail carrier with Carlos and Logan he is insane.

"What did he do now?" Kelly asked me. I walked over and took a seat next to Gustavo who still had not yet said anything to me. I smiled at him before I decided to answer Kelly questions.

"Well, Monday the guys wanted to watch the girls so Carlos and James came and got them. Leaving Logan and myself alone so, we went out for a little run. You now it rained so it was muddy. Logan and I run thought the mud. Logan loves me to lick him clean and damn I love doing it. My tongue on his fur…"

"KENDALL!" Gustavo and Kelly both yelled at me. I smiled at them.

"Sorry too much?" Kelly and Gustavo both shook their heads." Well, after that was done I went to take a shower. When I came back out Logan was sitting on the floor in the living room looking at his tail. I mean he was really staring at it. I don't think the world coming to its end could have stopped him. So I went over there to see what he was looking at it. I didn't see anything so I asked him what was wrong. That is when he told me. He and this flea were having a talk. The flea told him that our home was soon going to be invaded and that we should get ready for a war." That is when I felt something crawling in my hair. So I started scaring the top of my head. When I stopped, I looked around and saw both Kelly and Gustavo looking at me with an odd look.

"My dogs have turned into dogs."

"Yup! At least I am not crazy. So, what will I be doing today?" I asked. Gustavo was getting ready to tell me when my phone went off. I groaned and pulled it out and saw Logan face on the screen.

"Answer it…" Kelly said. I hit the button, placed the phone to my ear, and waited for Logan to speak.

"Hello.."

"Daddy, Dad ate too many birds and now is puking everywhere. We think he might need to see the vet." Kaylee said to me on the phone.

"Sweetie can dad talk?" I heard some noise and then a groan.

"Heyyyyy Honey.." Logan said. I could tell from his voice that he was in pain. I wanted to laugh, because I could picture him lying on the couch holding his stomach with a bucket right next to him and the girls laughing at him every time he throw up.

"When will you learn not to stuff yourself?"

"But, but they were so good… (Puke and laughing) Babe, I am fine, the girls are fine…. (Puke and more laughing) Then I head more noise and the Kasey got on the phone.

"Hey daddy"

"Baby, call Nanny Kat and have her come over and take Dad to see auntie Misty to get his stomach pumped and take Han with you to." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Ok, love you daddy!" then there was a dial tone. I looked at the phone and shook my head back and forth. I placed it on the table and sat back down in the chair. Kelly and Gustavo were waiting for an answer to what that was all about. I looked to them and gave them a half smile.

"Logan is a pig and my family is one big ball of crazy."


	10. The battle starts

**I KNOW BEEN FOREVER, HOPE IS ONE IS GOOD. THIS IS FOR KOGANLOVER96! I UPDATED THIS ONE AND NOW FOR FEAR!**

(Kendall POV)

I could feel the pain in my head, I slowly groaned as I rolled over and opened my eyes. As my eyes opened, I could see a faint light in the distances and then the sounds of wimping. I shot up at the sounds; it was my girls they were crying. "Girls!" I called out into the dark room; soon I heard paws running towards me. I ran into the little light that was there and seen my girls. I ran to them bringing them into my chest.

"Daddy!" My girls cried for me. I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Oh my babies are you alright?" I asked as my licked there little faces to wipe the tears away. I could see them shaking. "I am here my babies…" I soon felt them snuggle into me. Chill ran down their little bodies as they tried to hide themself in my chest.

"I am cold…" Kaylee said. My heart broke at her little voice. I snuggled my head and tail towards her more trying to warm her up.

"It's ok, we are going to be ok… I am here and nothing is going to happen to you my babies.

"I wouldn't count on that Kendall… You and Logan will lose everything that you have taken from my love." I snapped my head up at his cold voice and started to growl at him. I pushed my girls behind me and stood up. I soon saw his shadow coming closer to me. I leaned down and snarled at him. "Oh my Kendall… You have no idea what's to come now do you?" Kevin walked closer to me.

"I wouldn't come any closer Kevin!" I snapped at him and he growled at me. Before I could make a move I heard and saen a rather dark shadow leap from the other side of the room and landed right in front of my girls and I.

"Leave them alone trader!" this brown wolf said, with so much hate-ness in his voice. Kevin backed away from us as this wolf leap from him.

"This isn't over… You will lose everything!" Kevin said as he slammed the cage door. I stood up straight and coved my girls as this wolf turned to face me. He walked closer to me and I couldn't help but let out a little growl.

"Kendall, I wont hurt you or your family. I am Michel." Before I could say anything my girls ran from me right up to Michel and started jumping and licking him.

"Thank you! thank you!" Kasey said as she turned back to me and jumped me. I smiled… But yet the fear of the unknow was still there. Where were we, Is Logan ok? I walked a little closer to this wolf and looked him up and down and into his eyes and smelt him.

"You're a purebred? " I asked as my girls came back to me. Kaylee came and sat in between my front paws, Kasey on the side one me and…. That is when I noticed it. "Kelise is gone! Kelise!" I started yelling around, fear ran threw my body as I looked for my daughter.

"Daddy," I turned to face my girls who were now crying." I ran back to them and placed my head around my girls "Daddy she is gone, and so it Uncle Carlos. A scary woman took them"

"Kendall my boy, Victoria took them while you were out. I tried to stop her." This wolf called Michel told me, as he walked into the light I could see his face was coved in blood with a long cut down his face. I knew now that he as tried to help save my family. I heart grew cold knowing that my daughter was taken from me. Where was she and was so ok he same went for Carlos.

"Thank you, but I have to get out of here to save my brother and daughter." I told him as I walked closer to the bars.

"Kendall, wait! The bars are pure silver." I stopped and looked back to him before I felt this pain come to my chest.

"Daddy!"

I fell over in pain as i the feeling of fire ran over my body. I rolled over as I seen Logan howl out in pain.

(Logan POV)

I ran as fast as I could back to the castle, I needed to get to Kendall and my girls quick. I ran into the castle and down the hall coming to a stop when I was threw into the wall. "Ahhh…" I opened my eyes to see Misha standing there. I rolled over and growled at him.

"Misha get out of my way now!" I snarled out!

"Not this time Logan, this ends to now! This blood battle ends now and if giving your family to her is the only way then so be it." I knew now that it wasn't only Kevin that had betrayed us. I growled out once more before I made my move on Misha. I ran towards him and went for his neck. Misha flew up and before I knew what had happened I was pinned to the ground. I howled out as his crawls gripped into my back and pulled. I went to move but couldn't his grip on me was to strong. "A little weak here my Lord," Misha spat out as his crawls ran deeper into my flesh, I howled out once more and then he was torn from me. I looked up to see my Grandfather; he has pulled Misha from me. I tried to move but couldn't, pain come to me and then my eyes sight became blurred. I could feel myself fading out.

"Logan, no!" I heard and saw Maggie and James running towards me. I lifted my head at them. I reached my paws out to her before my eyes faded into darkness.

(Carlos POV)

I awoke to pain in my neck. I moved my hand towards my neck and felt that I was still bleeding. I placed my hand over the bit marks and then felts something fuzzy moving on me. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness and once I did I seen that it was Kelise, she was shaking with blood all over her fur. "Oh My God!" I moved my hand from my neck and over to Kelise, picking her up. Her body was cold and she was not moving. Fear ran thought my body as the worse came to my mind. "Kelise sweeiet please open your eyes." I said as I ran my hands over her body. I had tears running down my face, she couldn't be gone, no she just can't be.

"U-Uncle Carlos…." I heard a very faint voice cry out. I couldn't help but smile at that. I lifted Kelise up into the little light I had to see her greens eyes looking right into mine. I brought her to my chest and hugged her. "Where is dad and daddy? my arms hurts.." She cried to me.

"Shhhh, baby girl don't talk ok. Dad and Daddy are alright." I pulled her closer to my chest and soon felt her sunggle into it. I moved my hand over to her arms and felt that it was broken. I placed my arms around her and ran my hands up and down her back trying to bring her some comfort.

"I am cold and I want my daddy and dad…" She cried out again. A tear fell from my eyes and then I remember Kendall and what had happened. I prayed to their mother moon that he and the girls were ok the same for Logan. Then something came to me, Kelise is in her wolf form and I can hear her talking.

(Logan POV)

I screamed out in pain as I felt this stabbing in my back. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my grandfather bed. I looked around to see Maggie, James, Katie and Raymond standing there. I sat up as a sharp pain came to me.

"Logan don't try to move, Misha burnt you." Maggie told me. I laid back down and looked to her.

"Where are they Maggie? Please…" I asked with tears in my voice. I could baily since them anymore. I couldn't feel Kendall or my girls. I prayed to mother moon that they are still alive. I watched as Maggie came closer and sat on the bed. She grabbed my hand and looked up to me. Her face filled with sadness and tears.

"Logan she took them and…." Maggie stopped and looked around the room before bringing her eyes back to me. "Grandpa, he is gone… Logan he gave his last breath to save your unborn child." I let her world sink in and then I places my hands on my stomach and felt that my son was still with in me and then my head shot back and an image came into my mine. The image of Misha and my son, I saw as Misha threw me into the wall the life of my unborn son fade away. Tears feel from my eyes… Then grandpa wolf came to me, I saw him breathe life into my son as he faded away. My eyes opened back up to see everyone at my bedside. Maggie was holding me. I threw my arms around her and cried into her neck. He was gone, he gave his life to save my sons. I pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"This ends now." I declared. "Raymond…"

"My lord…." Raymond nodded at me before walking out the door. I turned back to Maggie and James.

"Maggie fine the firestone now… My family will be return to me this night! This battle ends now!"


End file.
